PDKT! Hantaran Jeruk
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Jeruk-jeruk manis. Lebih manis mana jika dibandingkan dengan kedatangan Om Ganteng? Aster malu sekali. PDKT! Series


_**Story By:**_ **Razen** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kazuki Takahashi & Naohito Miyoshi.**

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Drama, Humor, Romance.**_

 _ **Pair:**_ **Yuushou x Aster.**

 _ **Warning: OOC, typo, some mistakes EYD, AU, sho-ai, semi-pedo.**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **Terinspirasi dari jeruk yang dikasih nyokap angkat.**

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **PDKT! Hantaran Jeruk**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Neet! Neet! Neet!

Alarm sudah berbunyi sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Sama sekali tak diindahkan, dihiraukan barang sedikit pun tidak. Aster terlalu lelap pada tidurnya. Toh, tak bangun pun tak apa. Tak ada yang protes. Hari ini akhir pekan, ia tak ada jadwal kerja sambilan, dan Yuuya yang biasa menyelonong masuk juga sedang mengunjungi sepupunya di kota sebelah. Cuekin saja alarm, dia hanya lupa mengatur ulang tadi malam karena terlalu lelah.

Ah, lagi pula hari ini suhunya dingin sekali. Mungkin sisa-sisa hawa bekas hujan tadi malam. Udara jadi segar meski tanpa AC atau kipas angin.

Bantalnya empuk, begitu enak direbahi kepala yang pening setelah belajar tadi malam. _Dakimakura_ Om-Om kesayangannya yang habis dijemur kemarin siang juga terasa begitu empuk dan dingin, enak dipeluk. Ah, belum lagi selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Sungguh nyaman sekali.

Semoga tak ada orang yang datang, Aster terlalu malas untuk menerima seorang tamu. Hari ini biarkan saja dia bermalas-malasan seharian. Tubuhnya terasa pegal sekali, sepatutnya untuk diistirahatkan.

Uh, apalagi kantuk menyerang terus-menerus. Sudah jelas ia tak akan bangun meski gempa mener—

Ting Tong!

Aduh.

Ting Tong! Ting Tong!

Alis menekuk.

Ting Tong! Ting Tong! Ting Tong!

"Berisik!"

Aster bangun sambil mengumpat kencang-kencang. Sumpa serapah ditujukan pada siapa pun yang seenaknya menekan bel rumahnya. Mengganggu sekali! Orang enak-enak tidur, malah dibangunin!

Pemuda itu menyibak kasar selimut dan turun dari kasur sambil menyeret _dakimakura_ -nya. Mungkin bisa sekalian dipakai untuk menimpuki orangnya.

Mulutnya terbuka, menguap lebar begitu menuruni tangga, dakimakura yang malang terseret-seret dan sesekali terjatuh di anak tangga. Aster nggak mau tahu, ia tengah jengkel sekali dengan kedatangan si dalang pemencet bel.

Kaki yang memakai selop berjalan mendekati pintu. Remaja itu membuka kunci, dan menarik gagang pintu. Sebelumnya, _dakimakura_ dibawa ke pelukan. Siap dijadikan timpukan.

"Siapa, si—"

"Selamat pagi, Aster."

Waduh.

Bangking.

Kumis? Cek. Rambut hitam? Cek. Senyum ramah? Cek. Perawakan ala bapak-bapak cakep? Cek. Muka Om-Om ganteng? Cek.

Aduh.

"O-o-o-o-o-OM?!" Aster berjengit, bersamaan dengan wajahnya yang merona.

Yuushou berdiri tegap di hadapannya. Memejamkan mata dan tersenyum. Sungguh menawan. Astaga, kenapa malah bapak-bapak beranak satu ini yang muncul?!

"Maaf mengganggu. Sepertinya masih tidur, ya."

"Hah? Eh? Ng-nggak, kok!" Aster menggeleng sebagai sanggahan. Niat menimpuki dalang yang memencet pintu lenyap tak bersisa.

Yuushou tertawa renyah. "Aster, Aster. Lihat dirimu, kamu bahkan masih memakai piyama dan memeluk bantal seerat itu. Ah, rambutmu juga masih berantakan seperti Yuuya saat bangun tidur."

Berantakan?

Cepat-cepat Aster menyisiri rambutnya dengan jari sambil berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah bak tomat matang, ia malu sekali menyadari penampilannya saat ini.

Tak ayal suara gelak tawa Yuushou semakin menggema. Membuat pipi Aster makin merah merona dan salah tingkah.

"Om kemari hanya ingin mengantarkan jeruk ini. Yuzu-chan kemarin datang membaginya, jumlahnya cukup banyak." Yuushou menyodorkan bungkusan hitam berisi beberapa buah jeruk.

Aster menerimanya tanpa berani bertatap muka dengan Yuushou. Matanya dipejamkan kuat-kuat. Bahkan tangannya bergetar saat menerimanya.

"T-t-terima kasih banyak!" Aster membungkukkan badannya berulang kali.

Sekali lagi, Yuushou tertawa. Telapak tangannya menepuk rambut keperakan Aster yang masih berantakan meski sudah disisir dengan jari.

"Om langsung pulang, ya. Kelihatannya kamu masih ingin tidur lagi," goda Yuushou sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Aster tersinggung dengan wajah yang merah padam, "E-enak saja! Aku tidak mengantuk lagi, kok!" sanggah Aster tak terima.

"Ahahaha~ baiklah, sampai nanti, Aster." Yuushou mengusap rambut Aster tiga kali sebelum melangkah mundur, lalu berbalik keluar halaman. Meninggalkan Aster yang terpaku di tempat, tangannya memegangi bungkusan jeruk sambil memeluk dakimakura kesayangannya.

Bahkan hingga Yuushou sudah memasuki rumah, Aster masih membeku di ambang pintu.

"Uh ..." Darah seolah berkumpul di wajahnya, matanya berkedip-kedip tak percaya, setengah shock setengah takjub. Jantungnya berdebar-debar, memberi desiran aneh pada tubuhnya.

"KIH!"

Blam!

Pintu dibanting kencang hingga tertutup. Tak lupa dikunci. Lalu tancap gas ambil langkah seribu menuju kamar. Bungkusan jeruk dilempar ke dapur saat berlari melewatinya, tak peduli meski isinya berhamburan nantinya. Sekarang bukan waktunya mengurusi jeruk! Jeruk bukanlah hal yang penting untuk saat ini!

Drap! Drap! Drap! Bruk!

Aster menghempaskan diri ke atas kasur. Buru-buru menyelimuti dirinya sendiri dan memeluk _dakimakura_ , wajah dibenamkan hingga nyaris sulit bernapas. Sudah tak ada lagi bagian yang berwarna putih pada wajahnya, semuanya bernodakan warna merah merona.

Jeritan-jeritan teredam dan tubuh yang berguling-guling membuat kamar itu menjadi berisik sekali.

Aster malu sekali.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_

* * *

 **Me** : Jeruknya buat saya saja, dong~ Lumayan kalau asam, merangsang kepala mikir yang aneh-aneh.


End file.
